


Fantasies

by SilverKidia



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKidia/pseuds/SilverKidia
Summary: Mimi hates the idea of a blowjob. But cutiepies like them, right? If it was the Count, she wouldn't mind it... But Dimentio sure knows how to destroy her fantasies...





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This was with the mindset of them being humans, as I've been in the past a quite active deviantart artist that drew them as humans all the time. So, no, Mimi isn't sucking a paper cock that floats in the middle of nowhere, sorry.

In her fantasies, it was fantastic.  Probably because it was with the Count.  Sometimes, it would be models, actors, famous people, and random cutie pies in the street that would become so sexy in her dreams.  But she was always happier when it was the Count.  It was also fantastic because, with the Count, it would always lead to sex.  And sex would always lead to an orgasm, right?

But after this, she wasn’t sure if she would do it again.

Actually, she always thought that blowjobs were gross.  Maybe she really was delusional, like Dimentio kept telling her.  But sucking a penis?  It sounded so disgusting.  Licking this pee stuff, and then the semen that comes out…  Maybe that’s why in her fantasies, it was okay; she would stop and then the Count would take her.  She would never let him come, she would never “finish”.  The idea of having this white, sticky stuff in her mouth, _swallowing_ it, or even having it on her body…  Gross!  This idea alone made her feel nauseous.  In all the erotic stories she read, she would always skip these parts.  She was supposed to enjoy reading that?

The only reason why in her fantasies, she would “do it” was because guys enjoyed that.  She never heard of a guy saying “O.M.G!  Blowjobs are so disgusting!”  Maybe it’s because they don’t talk like that, but yeah, she never heard of a guy not wanting one.  So… she has to do it, right?  If she wants to please the Count, or any cute guy…

In her fantasies, it was all cute.  The Count would often still be dressed, and be surprised as she would approach him, pushing him on a chair or on the bed.  She would kneel in front of him, unzip his pants, maybe open his vest and shirt, or he would do it because of the heat.  She would get his marvelous cock out his pants, be mesmerized by it, already erected, and the Count would blush.  He would be shy, brush her hair out of the way, maybe let out a small moan.  His cheeks would be all red, just like her eyes.  She would then start licking him in a long stroke, slowly caressing him, then look up at the Count, to see his reaction.  He would throw his head back, his mouth opened, completely taken by bliss, his heart at full beat.  With a smile, she would then slowly start sucking his flesh, salivating all over it.  It would taste like a candy, and she would suck it like a candy.  She would start really slow, the Count frozen by the pleasure she would give him.  At some point, as she would speed up a little, he would let out small pants and moans, almost all quiet, until when he would lower down his face toward her, his eyes wet of pain.  A pain of wanting more, a pain of desire.  He would say “Mimi, I need you… so much!” and then, with a smile of rejoice, she would raise herself, as the Count would surround her with his arms.  
And then they would have sex.  The room where they were in would always be pink too.  
  
And now she was in a black, closed, cold, empty, small, damp hallway, sucking Dimentio.  
  
Delusional very much.  It didn’t even taste sweet.  It was so weird.  
  
At least he had the decency of being quiet, maybe quick, and far away from any others.  Considering just how much of a show-off he was, it was almost a miracle.  He wasn’t even joking, he was just all stiff, letting her do the job.  
  
And he was making sure she was doing it; he had all of her green hair twirled around his fist, closing her on his crotch.  He lowered himself, pressing his back on the wall to make sure she could sit on her feet, but he was rough on her.  He didn’t care if she was choking, if she was on the verge of crying, if she was disgusted by all of this and if she hated him with all of her might.  He just wanted her to suck him and that was it.

She still didn’t understand how he got her to do this.  She doesn’t even remember agreeing on doing this.  She knew that he was a manipulative son of a bitch, but she didn’t know the extent of it.  Of course, he didn’t just “jam” his cock in her mouth; he took her to this hallway, got her on her knees, and then had her put her mouth around his dick on her free will.  She probably followed him because he promised that nobody will see them, and he kept his word.  It was a hallway next to their rooms, in the wing of the castle dedicated only to them.  No one aside from them four and the Count would dare come around there.  This hallway was completely empty and useless.  It was dusty, waiting for a new general to walk here and claim a room.  Or maybe to be used by them for experiences, or their own enjoyment, must it be training, magic, fighting, or sex…

As she mindlessly moved her head, her lips sliding over his cock, the magician thrusting himself in her mouth, she came to wonder.  Fantasize.  What if?  What if it was done in another context, what if they were lovers, what if they were completely alone, what if there was no need to hide?  That last thought surprised her, as she realized that Dimentio could have just created a dimension for both of them, right?  Could it be that he forgot about his powers?  Or that he was too horny to think about it, or maybe orgasms screwed up his powers…  Or maybe it was to keep control on her.  Make her afraid that they would be found out, and stick to the job.  Do it quickly, being in a hurry that he comes, making sure that he comes _right now_ , and that this shit doesn’t last forever.  She wanted to end of this so badly, just because there was this risk of being found out.  
And, of course, he didn’t want this to end at all.

A little sound made her stop, her eyes big open, staring at Dimentio.  She was completely frozen, scared, backing off like a kitten, but the magician still had control over her.  “I never said you could stop, you lazy whore!” he whispered, thrusting himself again, without announcement, making her moan out of shock.  With her little shriek, even Dimentio got scared.  He leaned a little around the corner, looking for the source of the sound, making sure nobody was coming to discover them.  She continued, her eyes fixed on Dimentio’s face.  He still kept her head in place, but he wasn’t pushing himself in her anymore.  To her big surprise, he was still hard.  She wasn’t sure if she was sad or happy about it.  
And that freaked her out.

Was she… enjoying this?  She didn’t want to.  Oh please, no, never!  He was raping her mouth, how could she be confused about this?  She wanted him to end this as soon as possible, and she was disgusted by the idea that he would come.  She did NOT want his semen in, or on her.  He could shoot himself in another dimension, for all she cared!

The magician let out a grunt, as he went back to take care of her.  He looked at her with a big smile, lips partly opened, rocking his hips again.  She could almost see the tip of his tongue, as if he would lick his lips in desire.  She frowned, her fear completely dissipated.  She did not like the look on his face.

“You’re pretty good, for a virgin, ah ha!” His smile got bigger, laughing a little, keeping his voice down.  She lowered her eyes a moment, pissed that she got such a “compliment”, before looking back at him, almost in defiance.  She was challenging him to make her cry again, and that made him laugh, with all his heart.  For a quick moment, she stopped, afraid that this would attract whatever made the sound, but she got back to the job.  He will not win this time! … although he was the only one enjoying himself, here.

With a little sigh, he raised his head, resting it against the wall, before rolling his eyes to the side.  Did the person or whatever it was leave?  She didn’t show any sign of it, but her anxiety built up again.  She felt so tensed, scared, but annoyed too.  Why?  She couldn’t say.  It was annoying her so much that there was somebody around; she wanted to be all alone!  Fuck distractions!  She was supposed to enjo…  to suck him.  Could she do that in peace, please?

Suddenly, he took her head with his other hand, quickly pushing himself in her and her face on him.  What?  She almost gagged on this sudden thrust!  She didn’t want to deep throat him!  Out of panic, she grabbed his pants, to stabilize herself.  Up until then, her hands were nicely kept over her knees.  She was almost surprised that Dimentio didn’t complain about her being so inactive, but hey, as long as she was sucking, everything was fine, right?

“What is it?  You want more of me?  Ah ha ha!” Ha ha, very funny, you want some teeth?  “I like your thinking, sometimes, Mimikins…” Raising an eyebrow as he removed his hands, she looked up, without trying to escape.  Dimentio just let her free, but she kept on.  He raised his shirt over his abs (he didn’t have his poncho, nor his mask), up to his chest.  W-what was he doing? He started to run his hands over his skin, down to his crotch, hiding his fingers under his pants, lowering them.  For a moment, puzzled, she released his cock, backing off.  She didn’t want sex or something, she was just there to blow him!

And then the shock hit her.  Really hard.  
She was missing the taste of his skin.

“What are you…” Dimentio never finished his sentence, too busy grabbing Mimi.  He took the edge of her dress, lowering down so that her breasts could come out.  Mimi was paralyzed, not understanding the flow of the action, but he quickly got her to suck him again.  He just brought her even closer to him.  She had to raise herself now, she couldn’t properly suck him and sit anymore.  He put her hands around his hips, helping her stay steady, but also encouraging her to caress his skin.  The magician was now going to raised head to lowered eyes, either sighing in pleasure or lustfully checking her breasts.

Mimi had her eyes closed, busying herself with the dick.  She wanted to dig her nails in something, but all she could do was to press her palms really hard on his hips, sometimes sliding behind him, on his bottoms.  Dimentio really sounded like he was having the time of his life, even if he wasn’t especially vocal.  Given another context… would he express himself more?  Would he seize her?  Would he force himself on her even more?  What would he do?

If they were in his room, this no-men zone that nobody ever saw (she would never let him enter her room, not for sex!), he would probably had thrown her over his bed.  His room would be as black as this hallway, the bed cold too, but for some reason, it felt exciting in her mind.  She couldn’t want any other kind of bedroom.  He would kneel in front of her, quickly removing her panties, before grabbing her legs tightly, licking her out without shame.  Like an angry animal, or hungry, she didn’t know, he would eat her out like no end, bringing her over the edge.  She would moan like if there was no tomorrow, crying out, begging him to _please_ do it.  He would tease her, of course, maybe stroking himself, until this one moment, where she would almost come.  He would just flat stop, knowing exactly when to, making her pout, making her really angry.  With a smirk, he would climb on the bed, mocking her, before pinning her hands down.  She would look back at him with fierce eyes, like to challenge him, but he wouldn’t care; he’s Dimentio, he’s better than everybody else.  He would probably kiss her, savagely, but he would definitely grab her hips, closing themselves near, before pushing himself in her.  Maybe it would burn, maybe she would feel pain because he would be rough, and that’s how she would like it.  Hard, pure sex, without any fluffiness.  It would be fire, it would be fierce, strong.  It wouldn’t be like with the Count, where there was all sweet love.  It would be straight passion.  He would pound her hard, until she couldn’t feel herself but this burning sensation.  He would ravage her until she would go crazy, mindless, coming hard, screaming hard.  And that would piss him off, he would keep telling her to shut up, and secretly enjoying that he had the power to make her wild like that.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m liking it!” Mimi suddenly opened her eyes; she felt like she was drooling or something.  Dimentio had a big smirk over his face, and she shook her head a little, to show her confusion.  He bent over a little, smacking her breasts a few times, catching her attention down there; she was rubbing herself.  She looked down there, her mind blank, still sucking him.  She didn’t even realize that her other hand was sliding over his cock, helping her mouth. “You’re being really proactive… I like it!”  Mimi looked back at him, as he licked his lips, mocking her with a laughing smile.

She stopped for a moment, releasing his cock, slurping her saliva.  “I was thinking of the Count, you big doofus!” Dimentio let out a laugh, as she went back to her job, still teasing her clit.  She seemed to not mind this anymore, fully stroking him, sucking him, enjoying herself completely.  She wasn’t even thinking of the idea of having semen in her mouth.  She was just… doing it!

After a quick moment of sucking and rubbing herself, Dimentio raised his head again, his mouth full opened.  He wasn’t letting any sound anymore, mindlessly rocking his hips.  Mimi wasn’t bothered about it.  She didn’t even wonder if he was getting close.  She was just sucking, concentrating her mind on her clit.  She wasn’t thinking of her fantasies or the Count, she was thinking of her walls, clenching in successive waves.  It hurt a little, but she could feel tension all over her hips, her legs, her lower parts.  She started rocking her hips, slowly, but really noticeable.  She didn’t care.  Her fingers just went faster and faster, all covered with her wetness, making small sounds.  She didn’t care about anything else, she was just thinking about the tension.  Dimentio could do whatever he wanted; she would just continue what she was doing.

The magician seemed a little confused, as she started shaking his cock, her legs trembling, but he was also too busy on getting an orgasm to care.  Mimi sighed on him, letting her breath dry his cock, and he started to twitch.  His hips started to do little thrusts, puzzling the green haired girl for a moment, before she realized how close he was.  After all this time… he still hadn’t come?  He sure was holding back; she even had the time to masturbate herself!

She rose up, stroking him quickly, vigorously. “N… No…”he complained.  She stood by his side, helping him “finish off”, as he whined, his eyes begging her to kneel again, but it was too late.  “Yes,” she said simply, before pulling her dress over her breasts, her job done.  She was about to just walk out, probably going off to her room, when he caught her.

“At least have the decency of cleaning me up.”  Mimi turned around, staring straight at him, almost angry that he dared say that.  “No.”  Firm and straight.  No, she would not get sperm over her tongue.  Do it yourself, Dimentio!  You’re a grown-up man, after all!  He rolled his eyes, sighing of disappointment, before pulling her arm toward him.  She fell over him, with a little shriek, as he caught her face with both hands.  Pulling her face up, he kissed her deeply, almost with passion, but certainly not love.  It…  It wasn’t a kiss of love, like she would imagine, with the Count.  Anyway, her love was only for the Count, and Dimentio was a selfish bastard.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he said sourly, before pushing her away.  “ _Go fuck yourself_ ,” she replied as bitterly, before tugging his shirt down.  He quickly raised his pants, tidying himself up, as she just walked away.  “It’s not like you hated it, you know?” he shouted, before chasing her when he was done.  “Do I have to remind this to you?”

Mimi stopped, before looking over her shoulder.  “Only in your room, if you please would, yes.”


End file.
